xbox360_world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of America
Overall, tanks from the United States of America have good maneuverability, soft stats, firepower, accuracy, and the best rate of fire. Often they have the highest damage per minute and they are exceptionally versatile. Their downside is the lack of sufficient side and rear hull armor and they are prone to crew loss. American light tanks pack a bit more of a punch than their counterparts, but they do lack a bit in speed. American light are unusually large targets and lack armor. Their most notable feature is their high rate of fire, ranging from 18-22 rounds per minute. American medium tanks are perfect for variable strategies as they are able to both move quickly and deliver the firepower when needed. Their decent accuracy on the move and gun depression make them rather comfortable to play. They excel in dog-fighting. In addition, although not as strong as American heavy tanks, American mediums generally still possess sturdy turret armor. Plus, American mediums boast above average view range, with tanks such as the M26 Pershing having the best view range of their tiers. American heavy tanks have rather strong frontal hulls, but very weak side and rear armor, with nearly-impenetrable front turret armor. They have excellent gun depression and are ideal for hull-down tactics. They often boast the best penetration for their tier (with the exception of the T1 Heavy and T32) but have lower alpha damage, but this is compensated for a high rate of fire and fast aim time. A certain weakness is the size of their commander's cupola which is a weakspot. American tank destroyers have varied playing styles. The line starts out with a typical tank destroyer playing style with a great choice of guns, then leads to two tank destroyer lines; one with turrets and one mostly without turrets. Both TD lines have both pros and cons and share the same firepower. The turreted TD line exchange armor for mobility and versatility. The non turreted line exchange mobility for armor and faster rate of fire. Other than that, both lines are very good for suporting the team. American self propelled guns are all about firepower, splash radius, and large gun arcs. They have some of the largest horizontal gun arcs, most noticeable in the M53/55, which allows them to cover large parts of the battlefield without moving the hull, thereby decreasing the need to constantly move their hull and preserving much needed accuracy, an important aspect for American SPGs as they have painfully long aim times. The American SPGs also have some of the most powerful guns in the game, boasting 203mm and 240mm guns with very large splash radius and can severely cripple or one-shot most enemy tanks with a single spot-on hit. However, their firepower is balanced off with reload times that approaches 30-45 seconds at max, a dispersion reticle that is the size of the Moon when traversing the hull, an aim time that ranges from 5.5secs to 9 secs, and accuracy that is as bad as 0.92m. They are however able to traverse their hulls acceptably and have decent acceleration and top speed for something with such a massive gun.